


И целый мир впереди

by sige_vic, WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [38]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, episode 10
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Минако делает Мари предложение, от которого совсем не хочется отказываться.





	И целый мир впереди

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Such a lot of world to see](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502145) by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador). 



Мари выпила примерно вполовину меньше Минако, но при этом примерно вполовину сильнее опьянела.

Несправедливо.

Это все джетлаг, уговаривает она себя. Джетлаг и тот факт, что Испания словно замирает после обеда и снова оживает только вечером. А еще — сейчас уже почти одиннадцать, а они только что закончили ужинать. И она понятия не имеет, почему они так внезапно вышли из кафе, оставив там канадскую парочку. И что вообще происходит с любовной жизнью ее братца — хотя об этом она, если честно, и не хочет знать. А еще Минако невозможно остановить. Ее не остановить, когда она идет, когда она говорит — да и просто не остановить, и все тут. Тут у любой бы голова кругом пошла — с вином или без вина.

Они находят какой-то бар, более-менее на пути назад к отелю. Минако заказывает еще красного вина. Все фигуристы разошлись спать — завтра длинный день. Но они не фигуристки, и им некуда торопиться.

— Ну! — воодушевленно начинает Минако.

Мари стонет.

— Что я скажу родителям? На пять минут отвернулась — а брат уже обручен! Имелось в виду, что я должна была за ним присматривать, вообще-то.

— Теперь это обязанность Виктора.

— Так в Викторе-то и проблема, — отмечает Мари.

— Но не твоя проблема. Знаешь, в чем секрет хорошего тренера? Хороший тренер всегда знает, когда заканчивается его работа — и начинается чья-то еще.

— Я не его тренер. Я его сестра.

Может, ей просто нужно было пригрозить как следует навалять Виктору? Они с Юко не раз такое проделывали, когда дети цеплялись к Юри в школе. Правда, они никогда не угрожали физической расправой тем, кто вроде как нравился Юри.

Минако разливает оставшееся в бутылке вино по бокалам. 

— Мари, он уже взрослый человек, как бы ни сложно было в это поверить. Пять лет он обходился без вас в Америке — и в Барселоне тоже наверняка справится. Что может произойти в худшем случае? Они с Виктором разобьют друг другу сердце. Тоже мне событие. Такое каждые полчаса в мире происходит. Если твои родители пока еще к этому не привыкли, ты уже ничего не сделаешь. Так что прекращай беспокоиться и начинай расслабляться. Давай еще бутылку закажем? 

И они заказывают еще бутылку. 

— Итак, — говорит Минако, обводя Барселону, фигурное катание и целый мир одним чертовски элегантным жестом балерины. — Что ты обо всем этом думаешь? 

— Мне нравится, — отвечает Мари. — Ты ведь здесь уже была, да? 

Минако была везде. В Лондоне, Буэнос-Айресе, Нью-Йорке, Праге, Бангкоке. И наверняка еще в куче мест.

Минако со смехом тянется за сигаретой.

— Была, но почти ничего не видела. Театры. Гримерки. Отели. Никогда толком не хватало времени на всякие достопримечательности.

— А вот я вообще нигде не была, — говорит Мари и, жестом приглашая Минако придвинуться, зажигает ей сигарету.

— А хотела бы? 

Мари задумывается. Ненадолго. 

— Да. При других обстоятельствах.

Под обстоятельствами она имеет в виду «если бы на мне не висел онсэн», «родители не молодеют» и еще несколько причин, которыми она отговаривается вот уже несколько лет.

Вслух она их не перечисляет, но Минако, похоже, все равно слышит.

— К черту обстоятельства, — говорит она. — Живем лишь однажды, как говорят дети.

— Ну, пока Юри катается, у меня есть повод.

Минако сияет.

— Значит, будешь со мной ездить по соревнованиям? 

— С удовольствием. Но, мне кажется, он скоро уйдет. Он об этом часто говорит, когда у него плохое настроение. А в последнее время даже и когда хорошее.

Минако расплывается в широкой улыбке.

— В таком случае он прекрасно сможет присматривать за онсэном. А мы с тобой поедем смотреть на страны, где вообще никто ни разу не стоял на коньках.

Мари нравится эта идея.

Они заказывают еще одну бутылку. 

Еще раньше вечером им удалось вытянуть из Криса Джакометти номера комнат в гостинице, куда было бы очень соблазнительно заглянуть в гости, но ни одна, ни другая уже не в состоянии воспользоваться этой информацией. Мари просыпается в кровати Минако, полностью одетая, и с таким ощущением, будто во рту у нее что-то сдохло.

Мари издает было стон, но голова откликается такой жуткой болью, что она тут же замолкает.

Минако нависает над ней со стаканом воды и парой таблеток обезболивающего.

— Жива? 

— К сожалению. 

Мари с трудом разлепляет глаза и клянется себе никогда больше в жизни не пить. Или, по крайней мере, не пытаться угнаться за Минако.

— У тебя примерно сорок минут до выхода. 

Минако носится по номеру, как маленький ураган. Мари прячет лицо в подушку.

— Ты всегда по утрам такая? 

Минако останавливается на пару мгновений, чтобы подумать над ответом.

— Да. А что, это нам помешает? Ну, нашим планам путешествия по всему миру? 

Мари с улыбкой допивает воду, на секунду забыв про похмелье.

— Нет, думаю, я привыкну.


End file.
